Betrayed
by CPDRuzekFan
Summary: My spin on the Ruzek/Woods/Voight storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin took the stairs two at a time, clutching the paper in his hand as if it was his most prized possession. At the moment it was, it was his medical release, his ticket to freedom.

He had finally finished his PT and the doctor signed off on his return to full duty, he was free to run, jump, and whatever other physical demands that this job often placed on them.

He was done being a desk jockey, done being the one to grab dinner. He was the one left to do all the menial tasks and he hated it.

"I'm back!" He held it up for all to see, "you lazy asses will have to get your own coffee. I'm good to go." It had been a long recovery, he had fought off a nasty infection and it had been a pretty big setback. Once the infection cleared he was able to focus on PT. When they had drilled into his leg it had splintered the bone, leaving shards of bone to wreak havoc on the soft tissue in his leg.

"Look Ruz, Kev gets to play with the big kids again" Halstead teased, "Welcome back brother."

Kevin embraced him, "You know what this means right?"

"Yeah, I'm back to riding shotgun." Jay replied, "Which is okay, you can take over driving Miss Daisy over here" he thumbed in Adam's direction, "I think it's safe to say I'm not the worst driver in this unit. Ruz is an accident waiting to happen."

Adam laughed, "Fuck you Halstead. Welcome back Kev." He hugged his partner, "I love you man."

"I love you too dog." Kevin smiled, he had heard how rough it had been for Adam, Kim had been the one to tell him.

"Come here you" Kim stood on her toes and still fell a bit too short to be able to wrap her arms around his neck, "I'm glad you're back. Really back. You've been back for a few weeks but now you're really back." She laughed as she rambled.

"Indeed I am." Kevin sat his desk, "Where's O and Voight?" He was shocked to find both men were out of the office.

"They're out in the field" Antonio piped up, "Welcome back man. There's nothing on the books, so catch up on paperwork. Touch base with your CI's." He addressed the group, "I know I keep saying this, but for love of god just stay out of trouble. We've still got extra eyes on us. I can't stress that enough"

"Don't we always?" Halstead quipped.

"Yes. We do. I know I'm beating a dead horses" Antonio replied, "it's never been to this extent."

"Really?" Jay eyed him suspiciously, "You know something we don't?"

Adam took this as his sign to duck out, he knew where the conversation was headed and he wanted no part of it. He knew they'd discuss the idea of a 'rat' somewhere in the district, he had a pretty solid poker face but he knew with just one glance Kim would see it in his eyes and then all bets were off.

He couldn't risk her finding out and it would all be for naught.

So he snuck out without a word.

It was the perfect time to meet up with _Mia_.

 _ **Well, I'm back! Here's another take on the Ruzek/Woods/Voight story arc on the show, Atwater is coming back from having a hole drilled in his leg. This begins just prior to Woods' daughter being shot, it'll include the fall out from that and then some more drama.**_


	2. My Bullshit Meter Is Going Off

Kim leaned on the bar, they were celebrating Kevin's return to full duty, they'd been cut loose early without an active case there wasn't much for them to do. It was amusing to watch Jay and Kevin practically run from the district. They all loved their job but the paperwork and downtime was enough to drive them crazy.

Kim watched the door, she'd already fired off a text to Adam asking where he was but he had yet to respond. Each time the door opened she felt butterflies come alive in her stomach, her heart beat a little faster, hoping Adam was the one to walk through.

They had found themselves in an interesting place, one Kim swore she had a handle on, they were merely _friends with benefits_. She had put all this in motion when she decided to she wanted to have a little fun after a grueling case.

Adam invited her back to his place. She scoffed at him, stating she wasn't about to go backwards and he suggested going forward. He wanted to try again and she was quick to point out why they couldn't try again. Kim had seen the hurt in his eyes that night, but he accepted it.

She had studied his face as he took a pull from his drink, she saw his shoulders slump and the sadness in his eyes and it hurt. She had once loved him beyond words, but it fell apart and left them both heart broken.

In that moment she threw caution to the wind and allowed herself to just live in the moment, and what a glorious moment it had been. Once they had broken the seal that was it, they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

It led to a few ground rules.

 _Kim handed Adam a plate of food before joining him on the couch, they had spent the last hour and half in bed. They had worked up quite an appetite and it was only the reason they found their way out of the bedroom._

" _I've been thinking" Kim said through a mouthful of Chinese takeout, her feet propped up on the coffee table._

" _That's a scary thought" Adam teased, "About?"_

" _Us" Kim put her plate on the table and turned sideways to face Adam, "About what's going on between us. We've spent a lot of time together"_

" _Time well spent I assure you." Adam rested his arm on the back of the couch, "it's been fun, hasn't it?"_

" _A lot of fun. I just think we need to talk about it. Figure out what we are doing.."_

 _Adam interrupted her, "Moving forward. That's what we're doing. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time..."_

" _Of course you are, we're having sex...like all the time." She laughed, and it was pretty accurate._

" _It's great sex."_

" _Indeed it is. That's all it can be, okay?" Kim touched his knee, "that's all this is. Just us having a little fun."_

" _Kim, it's not just sex. I think you know that. It's never going to be just sex" he inched closer to her._

" _It has to be. Ok? We are just friends having some fun. No strings attached, no expectations. Just sex. So we need to set some rules."_

 _Adam chuckled, "Like a safe word or some shit like that?" He wondered where the fuck was she going with this._

" _Funny. I mean you can't spend the night here, I can't stay at your place. We can hang out, have sex, but no one spends the night. We don't breathe a word of this.." she waved her hand around, "...us to anyone. Not even Kevin. We need to remain professional at work. No one can know Adam, I mean it."_

" _You're making it sound so..." he paused, "...illicit. I think I kinda like it" he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, "a lot. It's fucking hot" he mumbled as he pulled away._

That had been weeks ago and the rules had been followed to the letter. No one had even the slightest inkling that they were involved in a relationship of sorts. They'd spend most of the night together, leaving well before sunrise. Unlike the last go round, they never tried to sneak in a kiss.

As far as anyone was concerned their relationship was strictly platonic.

"Here" Kevin placed a shot glass in front of her, "You need to take part in celebratory shots."

Kim could tell he was already feeling a bit buzzed, "I'll pass on the shot."

Kevin's frowned, "Really Burgess? Girl! I'm back, you need to drink up!" He nudged the glass closer to her.

"Yeah, Burgess. Drink up!"

The voice startled her, "Adam! You're here."

He smirked, "Yes. I am. I got hung up. I see I'm already behind the eight ball. I will take that shot, Burgess." He picked it up and quickly downed it, "...keep 'em coming Kev. I need to catch up"

"Pop a squat, Ruz. I'll get the drinks." Kevin ordered.

Adam laughed as Kevin made his way through the crowd, "He's happy Huh?"

Kim smiled, "He hated being at a desk. I imagine you'd behave in a similar fashion." She leaned into his side just a bit, "Where'd you go earlier?" He had made a hasty exit, "Antonio sent everyone home shortly after that. I texted you. I was hoping you would stop by my place."

"Had shit to do. Lost track of time." Adam responded. "Did you miss me?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Like a toothache." She enjoyed their playful banter, they both gave as good as they got.

"Bullshit." Adam pointed his index finger at her, "My Bullshit meter is going off. You did miss me..."

Kim blushed a bit, "Yeah...I did." His eyes would always be her downfall, with just one look she would be at his mercy. "Everything okay?"

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"The shit you had to do. Is everything okay?"

"Oh that, Yeah. Everything is copacetic." Adam jumped up from the stool and headed to the table, "I'm gonna catch up with the boys, you coming?"

"Go on, I will be right over." She had been catching up with an old friend from her days on patrol and wanted to wait for her to return from the restroom before heading to the table.

"Shit...that was funny as hell." Jay roared, "You should've seen it, Ruzek fell on his ass. You could see him trying to regain his balance but he was fucked." He retold the story for what felt like the hundredth time, "Black ice will get you every time."

" _Wanna get outta here? I've suddenly got a headache_. _Meet me at my place"_ Kim managed to sneak off a text to him.

"Shit hurt." Adam laughed, "It hurt to sit in a chair for days." He checked his phone, "It's late. I should head home." He'd been there for a few hours and it was absolute torture. Sitting opposite Kim was unbearable, he could smell her perfume yet he couldn't touch her; well not in the _way_ he _wanted_ to touch her.

"It's early." Kevin whined, "What the fuck man? You a grandpa now? You show up late and leave early."

"Sorry man. I'm just exhausted." Adam explained.

He had just pulled up to her building when his phone alerted him to a text.

" _Why aren't you here yet? It's been an hour!"_

Adam found the first available parking spot,

" _I couldn't leave right after you, I needed to play it cool. I'm on my way up just found a parking spot. Do you know how badly I want to fuck you right now?"_

Kim smiled at his reply.

" _Do you now? You've got such a filthy mouth."_

"Fuck I've got lame ass friends. Halstead, you ain't leaving yet, right? What 'bout you Upton?" Kevin was bemoaning that fact that Adam and Kim had both left, Adam was tired and Kim complained of a headache. He was ready to get after it and had hoped his best friends would've been by his side.

Halstead and Upton both made it clear they were staying put.

Upton grabbed her beer, "What's the story with those two?"

"Ruzek and Burgess?" Halstead asked her, "I think the saying _it's complicated_ was created for those two." He laughed.

"They were good together, I'm not sure what happened. I don't think they do either to be honest, they took a wrong turn somewhere and shit fell a part." Kevin explained, "talking about that shit is killing my buzz."

As soon as she heard the tumble of the lock as the key turned she was on her feet, ready to intercept him as soon as the door opened.

"Took you long enough" she rushed out before Adam pulled her in for a long heated kiss, his hands desperate to feel her skin, "Fuck so many layers..."

Kim wiggled free of his hold while maintaining contact with his mouth, "It's cold out. I was freezing."

"I'm here now, darlin'. Let's get you warmed up." Adam sniggered as he undressed her.

"That was exhilarating." Kim exhaled as she curled into Adam's side, "we made a mess" she kissed his chest, their rumpled clothes scattered across her living room floor. The mail that had been stacked neatly on her coffee table had been sent flying when Adam walked right into it as he carried her to the couch.

Kim moved south of Adam's chest, "Babe..." Adam was breathing heavily, "...I hope you're headed where I think you're headed..."

Kim lifted her head to look him in the eye, "Where's that?" She teased, "here?" She teased as she paused at his hips, "Or..." she moved a bit further, hovering over his knees.

"That's too far!" Adam laughed, "Come back."

Kim laughed as she moved down to his legs, she kissed his shin, "There's already a bruise.."

"I don't give a fuck about that, get back here" Adam pulled her back up a bit her hands on his hips, "I like you here..."

Kim lowered her mouth, "I bet you do."

Kim tossed the remote in his lap, "You pick." They had worked up quite an appetite and were now settled on the couch with cold pizza and Netflix.

"Nah, you pick." Adam popped the top on a beer, "No Rom-Com's though." He had seen enough of those corny ass movies to last him a lifetime.

"You sure?" Kim questioned him, "You may not like what I pick." She pushed a few buttons and went through her DVR list, "I've got to get caught up on _the big three_ " she found the most recent episode, "We will finally know how he dies..."

"I will get the tissues" he loved to tease her about that show and how it seemed she ended every episode in tears, he found himself growing a bit misty eyed a few times not that he'd every admit it.

Kim watched as Adam grew increasingly aggravated with his phone, it was blowing up. "Everything okay?"

Adam shrugged, "Yeah...no. I'm not sure."

"Who is it?" She asked pulling her feet out of his lap.

"A CI." He sighed, "I gotta go deal with this." He shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Need backup?" Kim followed him to the door, "I can come with."

Adam kissed her quickly, "Nah, I'm good. I got this." He ran his hand through her hair, "Lock the door behind me."

"Be safe Adam."

 _ **Feeling generous since the first chapter was so short!**_


	3. No Strings Attached

This shit was getting old, he hated being at the beck and call of a corrupt cop. Sure, he only had himself to blame, he did this. He had given Woods the ammunition and he decided to play ball.

It was a game he'd never win, Woods was a pro and Adam was his bitch. He had him by the balls and made damn sure Adam knew it.

Woods never seemed to call him at the same time, it was always at random times and it seemed Woods didn't care if he was at work or dead asleep. He had even shown up at the 21st, it had surprised the shit out of him and had him scared shitless.

It wasn't a surprise to have his phone go off when he was at Kim's, he just wasn't expecting it to be Voight.

That was a new wrinkle, he not only had Woods breathing down his neck, Voight was now on his back.

He parked alongside Hank's truck, "What's up?" Adam asked.

"Here." Hank shoved a black duffel bag into Adam's outstretched hands, "Here's what we talked about. I need you to document everything before the drop." He was furious with him, he thought he had made it clear to all of them that he would go to bat for them. That they needed to go to him and he'd help, instead Adam went against everything he'd been taught.

"Then we're done?" Adam asked, "I'm good then?"

"Not even close, Ruzek. Not even close."

You could discuss things thirty ways from Sunday but until you actually did it you had no idea if it would work. Adam hadn't slept at all and he was starting to feel it, he was on edge and a bit jumpier than usual. He could feel Kim's eyes on him, he felt it last night too. He knew it was just a matter of time before she asked him what was up.

The second he landed in this mess he had already started spinning an impressive web of lies, he knew he was fucked if anyone put the pieces together and learned he was feeding Woods information.

 _Mia_.

It was Woods' alias. No one would give _her_ a second thought, she'd be just a chick Adam hooked up with, and it had served him well.

He wasn't cut out for this shit, he wasn't a rat. The guilt alone was eating him alive, once Voight and Olinsky discovered how he had betrayed them he felt something all together different.

It was a mixture of relief and shame. Relieved that he was no longer carrying the burden of that secret and shame because he had let down his mentors.

He had disappointed Hank and Al, that hurt more than anything else. He didn't think he'd ever be back in their good graces, he hoped that once this was over he could begin to make amends with them.

That's why this was so important.

He couldn't fuck up.

"Boss..a minute" Adam ducked his head in Voight's office.

Hank dropped his pen, "Yeah. Close the door."

Adam did as he was instructed, the chill between them had dissipated some in weeks since Kevin's attack but things were still very strained. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "It's done."

"When?"

"Last night." Adam sat on the filing cabinet, "The end is near, Yeah? I can't keep doing this. Playing both sides of the same coin." He was on edge, constantly feeling sick to his stomach. "It's fucking stressing me out."

"Should've thought about that before you dropped yourself in this mess. Once that son of a bitch is locked up this is over." He leaned back in his chair, "I still don't get it. You're good police, you're not an idiot. Why didn't you bring this to me? I've made it clear how I operate.."

Adam sighed. "I don't know, it was stupid. I thought I could handle it. Never in a million years did I think it would end up on Woods radar." That would always gnaw at him, how he ended up catching that man's eye. It was a simple DUI, he pulled the ticket and buried it. How the fuck did Woods find it? It would haunt him for a long time regardless of how this played out.

"Stupid. Yeah, that's one word for it." Hank grabbed his pen, "Close the door on your way out." He watched Adam through the window, he knew the kid was being eaten alive by guilt and there was a part of him that felt for him.

A _small_ part.

Kim fought with the six pack of beer under her arm, "Adam..it's me." She pounded on the door, "Adam?"

Adam massaged his temples, he had fallen hard and fast asleep the second he had gotten home from work. Clearly he needed the sleep, he welcomed her visit. "Hey..."he smiled as he opened the door, "Let me help" he took the beer, "You didn't to bring anything"

"I know. It's was BOGO so I grabbed one for you, and one for my place. I know it's your favorite." She dropped her purse on the kitchen counter, "You've been sleeping?" She noticed his disheveled appearance, "You feel okay?"

Napping was her thing, not his. He never required much sleep, a nap was rare. It usually meant he was sick, his reached out to touch his forehead, "You don't feel feverish."

"I'm good. Just needed to catch up on sleep. You've been _riding me a bit_ _hard_..." he smirked, "not that I'm complaining"

They lost themselves in a heated kiss and Kim giggled when Adam leaned into her, "I see your good to go" She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up.

"Good thing I had that nap, eh?" He mumbled against her skin as he kissed his way across her neck.

Cold pizza had become their post sex meal, Kim accepted the slice as Adam climbed back in bed with the pizza box sat between them. "Have you noticed the increased tension at work?" Kim asked him, "It's odd. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Adam curled his lip, "I haven't." He lied smoothly, of course he had noticed it. He was the reason for it, he instantly felt the knots return to his stomach. He tossed the crust in the box, "You're imagining things, Burgess." He tugged on the sheet she clutched to her breast, "Gimme this..."

She woke to find his side of the bed empty, a sliver of light snuck in beneath the closed bathroom door, she grabbed his T-shirt and slipped it over her head. She could hear his hushed voice, he was agitated.

She placed her ear against the door.

Adam leaned against the countertop, "I can't talk now." He ran his foot over a cracked tile "Absolutely not. No way. I'm not meeting you now. It can wait." He was tired of clandestine meetings in dark alleys, "I'm with someone right now. No, fuck no. It's not like that..just having fun. Yeah. First thing in the morning." Adam tossed his iPhone on the hamper and gripped the countertop trying to calm down.

Kim had just finished getting dress when Adam emerged from the bathroom, "Sneaking out are we?" Adam grabbed her hips.

"Nope. Just following the rules. No spending the night. It's late, sun will be up before we know it and I'd like to get at least an hour of sleep." She pushed his hands off her hips.

"Kim..?"

"What Adam?" She slipped her feet into her Toms.

"Are you mad at me?" Adam asked, "It's a bit frosty in here all of a sudden."

"Nope. Not mad. Not mad at all. Just tired, I will see you tomorrow." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Text me when you get home" Adam followed her to the door.

"Sure." Kim bit down on the inside of her cheek, she was a bit shocked at how angry she was, surprisingly it was not with him but herself. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her, she knew he was frequently called away. He was always checking his cell phone and firing off text messages, his moods were all over the place. She had seen this behavior before and she knew how this was going to end. She was furious, she had promised herself she would keep her heart out of it. She had failed in that respect, she had fallen head over heels in love with him again, though to be honest she never stopped loving him.

"Wow.." Adam caught the snark in her reply, "You're angry with me. Not sure why..though that's not unusual now is it?" Fuck, he regretted saying it as soon as it fell from his lips.

"Not my fault you're a fucking idiot." Kim ignored the tears that filled her eyes, "I'm just as stupid. Stupid to think this arrangement could work."

"What the fuck Kim?"

"I heard you. Talking to her. She's who you are always texting, who you meet up with when you disappear without a word. Who is she?"

Adam was fucked. He could see the hurt in her eyes and it was a crushing blow but he had to keep her in the dark. "Why do you care? It's sex with ex, right? No strings attached. Pretty sure that was your rule. I'm just having a little fun."

"Fuck off Adam." Kim wanted to throttle him, she settled for slamming the door as she exited his apartment.


	4. I Will Bury Your Ass

They had the case all but solved when shit went sideways in a grand fashion, Antonio and Woods' daughter ended up in deep shit and things spiraled from there.

Now nearly forty eight hours later Adam felt as if the walls were closing in on him, Woods' kid was in the hospital clinging to life and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was playing with house money.

Everyone at the scene had heard Woods rage against intelligence, that it was because of their incompetence his daughter was shot.

Which was complete and utter bullshit, the kid was fine up until she tried to run and she caught one in the back because of it. If she had done what Antonio had instructed her to do, she'd be fine.

Antonio Dawson was one helluva cop and he would've kept her safe, he had a handle on things but she didn't listen, and now she was paying the price. It was tragic but it wasn't Antonio's fault.

Not that Woods would understand that, and it left Adam rattled.

Woods had vowed revenge.

Adam couldn't help but fear he was in the crosshairs.

He could only handle being in one person's crosshairs at a time, and he knew he was smack dab in the middle of Kim's. It had been a week since their argument and he was still filled with regret. It didn't help matters that he had only made it worse when he allowed her to think he had a girl on the side. He was a complete douche when he reminded her that she was the one who made it abundantly clear that this their arrangement was very casual.

Adam wanted to tell her everything but he couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk everything he had done for the last four months, he had busted his ass, and he needed to see it through to the end. That meant he had to let Kim think he was seeing someone, that kept her out of the crosshairs. The downfall from this had the potential to be ugly, really ugly and he wanted Kim nowhere near it, especially now.

He just hoped once all of this blew over she'd give him a chance to explain.

Voight knocked on the corner of Ruzek's desk, "Grab your coat. We're going for a walk."

Adam felt his gut drop, he knew a ride with Voight was never good news. Sure he was fairly certain he wasn't going to end up dead and buried at the Silos, it didn't mean he wasn't about to get his ass chewed out though. He'd had plenty of those rides lately.

He did as he was told, on his way out he caught Kim's eye and it killed him when she looked away from him.

He had hurt her, and he hated it.

He hated all of this.

"Burgess..you good?" Kevin asked her, it had been a long day of chasing down protesters who had been filmed during violent protests and trying to sort through days worth of tips called into the hotline.

"Fine" Kim replied, finishing off yet another report.

Kevin knew that was the furthest thing from the truth, "Funny. You're not fine. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Really. I'm okay. Just stupid, and I don't want to talk about it." Kim closed the envelope and placed it in the 'outgoing' basket.

"I'm here for you."

Kim smiled, "I know. I promise you, I'm okay."

"Burgess. You lie. Like a rug. What'd he do?" Kevin asked.

"He? Who?" Kim busied herself with rearranging the items on her desk.

"Fuck y'all think I'm stupid don't you?" Kevin rolled his eyes, "You and Ruzek. You're together again, though I'm not sure that's still the case."

"We weren't together," she dodged his eyes, had she looked him in the eye he would see through her facade and she couldn't allow that to happen, "we were just having some fun, no one was supposed to know. It was stupid, it's done now."

Kevin nudged her towards the break room, "Kim, you two are frustrating as fuck. You know that right?"

Kim prepared a cup of coffee, it was shaping up to be another eighteen hour day "I am really not in the mood Kevin. I'm working on just a few hours of sleep, and I've been staring at screens all day, so please just back off." She knew it was snippy and just a little snarky but she didn't care. She didn't want to talk about Adam, or her own feelings for that matter. She'd rather just bury them and do her best to move on from Adam. She had done it once before and she would do it again.

"Alright. Alright. I'm done. Just let me say this, that man loves you. He's got his flaws, but he loves you." Kevin wrapped her in his arms, "I love you too Burgess, I just want you to be happy. You've been happy the last few weeks, Adam too."

"Yeah. I bet he was. Let it go, Kev. Please." She held her hand up to silence, "Let's get back to work."

Hank leant against the concrete barrier that ran the length of the district's parking lot, "We need to ramp it up. You did as I said, yes?"

Adam kicked at some loose gravel, "I told you I did, didn't I?"

Voight shook his head in disgust, "Your word doesn't carry much weight lately." He glared at him, "Lose the attitude too, this is on you," he jammed his index finger in Adam's chest knocking him a bit off balance. "He's distracted. If he's ever going to slip up..it'll be now. Set up a meeting, rattle his cage. End this Ruzek."

"While his kid is fighting for her life?"

"You questioning my judgement? I know the hell he's living in, but that has nothing to do with us. It's survival of the fittest, it's your ass on the line. Not mine. If you want to pump the brakes, that's your call. Just know this I will bury your ass, if need be. Remember that" he tapped his fingers against his temple, "it's your call."

"I'm in. All in, Boss. Consider it done."


	5. A Hundo

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long steadying breath, this wasn't the news he wanted to hear. He wouldn't spit on Denny Woods if the man was on fire but right now, he felt for the man.

He had just joined a very exclusive club, he was a bereaved father, his daughter had succumbed to her injuries. She had fought hard for just over a week, but her body had been ravaged by infection.

Hank pushed back from his desk, "Alvin.." he poked his head outside his office, "a minute."

Al pushed his sleeves up and joined his boss, "Something up? Ruzek finally get what we need?"

"No. I just got off the phone with Trudy, Woods' kid coded this morning. They pronounced her just about an hour ago. We need to circle the wagons." Hank ran his hand over his head, "Fuck...she was a good kid."

"Seems what they say is true, only the good die young. Justin, my Lexi, and now her...yet us old bastards live to see another day." Al lamented.

"The world is fucked up." Hank sighed. "Get Ruzek in here."

His anger bubbled just below the surface, her hand still held a hint of warmth as he cradled it in his, her hand was dainty her nails painted with a bright pink polish. Her palm was soft, a stark comparison to his calloused one. He had given her everything he had, made sure she had every opportunity he had missed out on. She had the best of everything, she wanted for nothing.

He had done everything he was supposed to do and then some, but it was all for naught.

Chicago still took her from him.

The city he had vowed to protect had stolen his most prized possession.

The city robbed him of his soul, when his precious princess took her last breath she took his soul as well.

The tears ran unchecked down his cheeks, he climbed into the bed with his little girl and pulled her into his arms one last time. He had lost everything he had held dear, he was left with nothing but a shattered heart and a rage that burned inside him like a raging inferno, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Dead?" Adam croaked, "Fuck.." he held his head in his hands, "Now what?"

"Now what?" Voight scoffed, "Nothing's changed. The goal remains the same. He's weak, distracted. It just might be in our best interest to push the envelope a bit." Their attempts just after the shooting didn't provide the results they had hoped for.

"Fuck.." Adam groaned, this felt wrong. He felt like a shark circling its prey and it went against his nature. "He hasn't even buried his kid yet..." he let the rest of his sentence remain unsaid, he was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"Do you think he'd back off you? Fuck no, he would go even harder at you. He doesn't care, Adam" Hank used his first name, "he's not going to drop this. It fucking sucks. I know that. I know what he's feeling it's awful. I wouldn't wish this on anyone but he's not like us. Not like you and me. He doesn't feel empathy. We need to finish him, before he brings this entire unit down. You invited him in, you brought this down on all of us. You need to finish it."

Adam's head bobbed up and down, "Yeah. Okay." He stood up, "Tell me what you want me to do."

They gathered in the bullpen, the vibe in the room was strange and Kim had felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and goosebumps spread across her skin. It was a strange feeling, one she couldn't quite make sense of. She chalked it up to yet another long day, they'd been on the go for a good chunk of the day.

They had a new case dropped in their laps and while it was a nice change of pace it had them chasing their tails. It was a white collar crime ring and their goal at the moment was familiarizing themselves with all of the players. It lacked excitement for sure, but it was just as exhausting as any other case.

When Voight ordered them in for a debriefing of some sort before they all left for the night it took the wind out of her sails a bit, she had been so close to home she could taste it. She had hopes of a long soak in the tub with a good book, a glass of wine and hopefully sleeping for the next week though she'd settle for eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.

"What do you think he wants?"Kevin asked as he nudged her with his shoulder, "You up for grabbing some grub once we are set free?"

"I don't have a clue" Kim leaned into him, allowing him to take on her weight, "Thanks but no thanks. I've got a hot date" she smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep" Kim teased, "With my tub, a good book, and a bottle of wine." She laughed, "I just want to relax tonight. It's long over due."

"Alright. You know where to find me..and Ruzek" Kevin smirked, he cowered a bit under her icy glare, "Me. Just me. Sorry, Burgess."

"Just let it go, please." Kim begged.

"Fine." Kevin held his hands up in defeat, "for now.." he muttered under his breath.

"We received sad news today, unfortunately Woods' daughter died this morning. She fought hard but came up short. We are all aware of the scene Denny caused, we know he blames us. Nothing we can do about that but I want you to remain vigilant and avoid Denny Woods at all cost. We've got a new case on the books that needs to be our focus, we can't control that other shit. Watch each other's backs and let this blow over without incident."

"Shit..Sarge..." Antonio sighed, "I..." he stammered, he couldn't help but take on responsibility for her death, he had been with her. "I had her.."

"Stop right there." Hank ordered, "This isn't on you. You had her, she was safe. She decided to run, this isn't on you."

"Still feel like shit"

Al wrapped an arm around his neck, "Of course you do, you're a good man, and even better father. This isn't your fault."

Adam fired off the text as he made his way to the locker room, he was feeling it from all sides lately. He was wearing his guilt like a heavy coat, a coat he couldn't take off. He was feeling particularly shitty for going after a man whose daughter had just died, knowing this was their best chance to bring him down did little to ease the burden. He did find some solace in the fact that he was troubled by this, it showed he was different than Woods. His humanity still remained intact, whereas Woods' was devoid of it.

That alone was the only reason Adam could live with himself, had the roles been switched Woods would bury Adam without so much as a second glance.

"Yo Ruz!"

Adam spun on his heels at the sound of his name, "Watkins...hey" he shook the other man's hand, "How's it going?"

"Good. Good." Watkins replied, "You should come hang out, were headed off to shoot a few rounds of pool. That new place just a few blocks over."

Adam had known Ken Watkins since his days at the academy, they had been partnered up and remained so until Olinsky plucked Adam and dropped him in IU.

"I don't know..." Adam shrugged.

"You to good to hang with us lowly patrol officers?" Ken teased, "Hit me up if you change your mind, the women are plentiful if that helps at all."

"Good to know."

Halstead handed him a beer, "Ruzek bail on us again?" He leaned against the bannister, "He too good to hang out?"

He had noticed a shift in Ruzek. He and Adam had always been close or at least he had thought they were but over the last few months that wasn't the case. Within the last week or so he had barely uttered a word to him outside of work. He always had an excuse for why he couldn't hit up Molly's with them.

It was strange as hell.

"Nah.."Kevin shook him off, "I think he and Burgess are dealing with some shit. I'll kick your ass if you mention it though."

Jay finished his beer, "Whatever man, he's been weird lately."

"When the fuck isn't Ruzek weird?" He laughed, "I'm just hoping he and Burgess can get their shit together."

He was tired of sitting at home, he needed to blow off some steam and grab a few beers. He really didn't want to hang out with Halstead and Atwater so Watkins was a solid back up plan.

More than anything he wanted to just forget about it all for one night.

"Woah! Look what the fucking cat dragged in, it's Adam fucking Ruzek" Ken jumped up from the table in the corner of the pool hall, "Glad you could make it brother. You know the boys, right?" He pointed out the guys at the table.

"What's up fellas." Adam greeted them, he recognized a couple from the academy and he knew one guy from the few times he'd been called up to assist intelligence, "I do. How's it going Gibby?"

"It's going. Same shit, different day" Gibby replied, he couldn't remember the last time someone had called him by his first name. He wasn't sure he'd even respond to his name at this point. He'd been called 'Gibby' since his freshman year of high school. It wasn't easy being named _August Gibson_ , he was quite content with the abbreviated version of his surname, anything was better than fucking August.

"Isn't it always." Adam laughed.

Watkins clapped his hands together, "Enough bullshitting. Let's get our drunk on. Whose ready to play some pool? Perhaps a gentlemen's wager? A Hundo?"

"I'm in." Gibby pulled a bill from his wallet.

"Fuck it..I'm in too." Adam tossed a hundred on the table, "Keep the beer flowing."


	6. Hallelujah

"Fuck white collar crime is boring as hell" Halstead griped as he flipped through the date book a whistler blower had turned in, "this shit blows, my eyes are crossing." He tossed the book on his desk, "I need a break."

Kevin closed his laptop, "Me too, man. I need fresh air."

"Grab lunch, be back in a hour or two. Be ready to work the case hard. We need something to go on." Hank stopped them before they made their way downstairs.

He had more than his fair share of hangovers, this was unreal. He had gotten blitzed last night for sure, never had he felt like this. Opening his eyes was an impossible task, his lids were heavy and his eyes burned. His head was heavy, his throat sand paper dry and his stomach queasy.

He was cold, his teeth chattering.

He was wet.

Soaked to the bone wet.

The unmistakable scent of urine hung in the air, did he get so drunk that he pissed himself? As he gathered his wits about him, the sickening feeling in his gut intensified.

Clearly it was going to be one of those days, if it could go wrong it did. The saying when it rains it pours was very apropos, and it had everyone on edge.

Once the names of a couple prominent Chicago residents started popping up in their investigation things started getting dicey. They started hitting roadblocks along the way, obtaining the necessary search warrants had proved tricky if not impossible.

Burgess and Atwater were doing their best to stay out of the line of fire, Voight had already ripped into Halstead and Upton both, and it was ugly. Kim wasn't clear on all of the details but she did know it was over something that neither Haley or Jay had control over.

Hank downed what was left of his coffee before addressing the team, he knew he needed to own up to his miserable ass mood and give them some insight on what he was dealing with.

He had brass breathing down his neck demanding he make an arrest, he had judges who didn't dare sign off on a warrant of any kind. It was hard to make any headway when he was hitting the wall at every turn.

It was coming at him from all sides, he needed this shit with Woods to be finished. He needed something off his plate, it seemed to be the easiest one to wrap up at the moment. Which was saying a lot in regards to their current case, it was a shitstorm and more then a few high ranking Chicago residents were in the thick of it.

"Listen up, I lost it earlier. I apologize, I'm sure you can imagine the tension this case has brought to the city. We've got serious names linked to this one. Once the dominoes start falling there's no stopping it. It's making our job difficult, but not impossible. Halstead, Upton. I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"No worries, Sarge." Halstead replied, "We get it."

"Absolutely, Boss. We understand." Upton agreed with her partner, "Our hands are tied, how can the brass be all over you if we can't get a single judge to give us a warrant?" She was confused as hell, "It's fucking ridiculous."

Olinsky adjusted the beanie on his head, "indeed it is. We can't do anything about it, we just need to keep plugging away, we need more to go on then a few hastily scrawled notes in a receipt book. We need something solid, something they can't explain away or ignore completely. Once we get that? Well..We're golden."

When he finally opened his eyes, he struggled to piece together the previous night. He remembered playing pool, drinking, lots of drinking. He could remember a redhead, she was all over him. Beyond that he wasn't sure, where the fuck was he?

The room reeked of vomit and piss.

He had pissed himself numerous times based upon the fact his jeans were still wet. He struggled to hold his head up for more than a few minutes. His hands were secured behind his bag, the plastic cutting into his wrists. His first clue that he must've struggled to get free, his legs bound to the legs of the chair.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, as his head flopped like a rag doll he saw the splattering of blood on his shirt and the floor. His heart accelerated as the direness of the situation hit him.

He was fucked.

They had finally gotten a judge to sign off on a search warrant, they had removed at least a dozen boxes of files, and a half dozen notebooks filled with account numbers and transaction descriptions.

It would take them days to go through it all and connect all the dots, it was work they could do until the feds would take over.

In the interim they were left with going through it, they would need to list the biggest players and they needed to link the correct paper trails to their suspects. It was a serious insider trading ring.

It was shaping up to be much bigger than they could've ever imagined.

It was the last thing Voight needed, and for once he couldn't wait for the feds to arrive and take it off his hands, the fallout would be ugly and far reaching.

"Fuck!" Adam grunted.

The room he was in was small and windowless with just the small cot Adam had woken up on. He was covered in piss, puke, and blood, and the entire right side of his body ached. He was certain his nose was broken he had a nasty gash just below his eye. He finally found his footing and held his hand on the wall to steady himself as he tried to fight off the dizziness that hit him full force upon standing. He knew it was fruitless but he tried the door anyway, "Fuck!" He screamed out in aggravation when the door wouldn't open.

"Open the fucking door!" He pounded his hands on the steel door, he knew it was a reinforced door and it was highly unlikely that anyone would hear him. As he spun around he caught the video camera positioned in the corner of the room, it moved as he moved.

"Come at me! Unlock the fucking door!" Adam screamed, the action of screaming causing his busted lip to start pouring fresh blood, his adrenaline kicked in and he was feeling it. "Woods!" He was left with little doubt as to who was holding him, "I know it's you! I did what you asked! Let me the fuck out!"

Woods chuckled as he watched him unravel, he would deal with him in due time, but right now he was just going to enjoy the show.

It was the elephant in the room..or more appropriately the elephant that _wasn't_ in the room. They'd put in an eighteen hour day and Adam hadn't stepped foot in the building or called in.

It bugged Kim.

It was unlike Adam to miss work, but even on the odd occasion when he called out he was always checking in. He'd call in at least a dozen times and actively work the case from home, calling CI's and chasing done leads from other agencies.

This not calling in was bizarre, but what was even stranger was that no one had questioned his absence.

"Are we just going to ignore it?" Kim finally asked, "This isn't sitting right with me."

Kevin barely lifted his eyes from his computer screen, "What is it?"

"Adam.." she glared at him, "He's not here. He hasn't called in. Has he called you?" She pointed to Kevin's phone, "He always calls you."

Kevin shrugged, "Nope, maybe he's busy." He checked the phone and had nothing from his buddy, "You know Ruz. His phone is probably dead, I bet he's working a case. Off the books."

Kim watched Olinsky and Voight. "What?"

Al curled his lip, "Nothing."

"Bullshit. I saw that look. You know something, don't you?" Kim questioned the pair, it was hard to miss the look they shared.

"Ruzek is working on a special project for me. Nothing for you to worry about." Voight declared, "The Feds will be here first thing in the morning. I expect all of you to be here before the suits. We will spend majority of tomorrow filling them in on what we know, then we will hand the case over."

"Hallelujah!" Halstead threw his hands up, "This one is a fucking nightmare. I can't wait to hand it over."

Adam was losing his fucking mind, he had lost all concept of time. He had no idea where he was, he was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that Woods had him but he had no idea how.

He had raked his brain trying to figure out what the hell had happened the previous night and all he had were these fragmented snippets of memories they were all jumbled and disorganized. He could remember scents and sounds, he could remember getting shitfaced. He could remember seeing only buddies, their faces all distorted in his mind's eye.

He had to have been drugged, it wasn't the only explanation.

Adam jumped when he heard the door creak open, he was in a defensive posture he was at his captor's mercy and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Woods gagged as he stepped inside, "Clearly you're nose blind" he spoke from behind his hand, "Officer Ruzek, you've been sick?" He curled his face up in disgust, "and you've pissed yourself."

Adam took two steps towards him, "I suggest you sit the fuck down young man. I've got company." He motioned over his shoulder, three men joined him. Their identities covered by welders shields, "They're eager to please, so I'd advise you to have a seat."

"Whaddya want?" Adam asked.

"I've got it. I've got you." Woods sneered, "It's all I need. For now anyway." He leaned against the wall, "I have nothing left. Your unit did that, your incompetence killed my little girl."

"The fuck we did! She ran!" Adam bit back.

Woods snarled, his lip curled "Fuck you!" He yanked Adam up by his shirt, his hand curling around his neck, "Watch your fucking mouth, don't you dare speak of my little girl! I will fucking tear you apart..limb from limb..do you hear me?" He muttered. "I've got nothing to lose..."

He angrily tossed him down, "Beat the bastard down...stop just short of killing the son of a bitch. Leave that to me."


	7. I'm The Master

Kim had busied herself all morning, anything to keep her mind off Adam and his whereabouts. She had caught herself watching the door, hoping Adam would walk through it and put her mind at ease.

He hadn't.

Everyone and their mother had walked up those stairs and into the bullpen. It felt a bit like grand central station to be honest, it was a constant flow of federal agents who had made the 21st their command center. With them came patrol officers that had been plucked to do grunt work, there was constant foot traffic.

None of it Adam.

When they finished their briefing with the feds, Kim sought Voight out.

"Adam. Is he okay?" Kim asked, unconsciously wringing her hands together, "Have you heard from him?"

"I have not." Hank replied, "I'm not worried. Nor should you be. Ruzek is fine."

Kim tried to take solace in that, "Are you sure? It just doesn't _feel_ right. Adam doesn't just drop off the face of the earth. It's not like him."

"Adam's fine." He told her, "You need to partner up with Atwater and hit the bricks. Check in with CIs." He needed her occupied and out of the district. His own gut was screaming at him, something was indeed off. He wasn't lying to them when he informed them of Adam's 'special project' but Adam's absence had nothing to do with it.

"You don't think it's strange?" Kim asked Kevin as they waited for the barista to finish their order, "Adam checks in with you every morning..you're not bothered by the fact you haven't heard from him in two days. Two days, Kevin. One...two." She counted on her fingers.

Kevin smirked, "Burgess, I can count. Honestly?"

"Please." Kim bit back.

"I think you're over reacting. Ruzek probably hooked up with some chick and hasn't felt the need to check in. You heard Voight. He's on a special project. I wouldn't worry."

Kim was exasperated and blew out a long breath, "I think that's a load of bullshit. I don't feel right. Something is off. Seriously off. It bothers me that you're blowing me off. It's Adam, Kevin."

He gripped her upper arms. "Burgess, I'm not blowing you off. I just don't think we need to be worried, okay? We can stop by his place."

"According to Voight he's working. So he's probably not there." Kim replied, "I'm crazy aren't I? This is crazy. Me worrying like this. Just ignore me." She wasn't sure which way was up. Her logical side told her to back off, that she needed to trust her team but her heart was telling her otherwise and it was really fucking loud.

"Okay. We won't stop at his place" Kevin held the door open for her.

"Yes. Yes, we will." Kim replied.

Kevin knew better then to respond, he grinned and nodded his head as he climbed in the car.

Adam could barely move, even the slightest movement sent his pain level through the roof. They had kicked his ass and left him curled up on the cold floor, he lacked the strength to move to the cot. He knew he had a few broken ribs, the fact that breathing resulted in intense pain was proof of that, his breathing was rapid and shallow, he had starting spitting up blood a few hours ago.

The fog had also begun to lift, he was starting to piece together what had happened, he had been set up. He remembered hearing Gibby's voice when he was tossed in the room and he was certain one of the guys that had worked him over last night was Watkins. He had caught a flash of a tattoo, he was pretty sure it was the memorial tattoo Watkins had done in honor of his late father.

He had to have been drugged, he still was undecided if the redhead had been in on it, it wouldn't surprise him either way.

He struggled to sit upright, he knew he needed to push past the pain if he had any hope of surviving this.

"Boss" Kevin popped in Voight's office, "I think we've got a problem."

Hank pointed to the door, "Close it." He waited until he did so, "What's up?"

"Ruzek, he's MIA. We went to his place, his car is there and no sign of him. Burgess is really worried."

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tell Olinsky I need him."

"Boss.. what's going on? Is Ruzek good?" His own nightmare still fresh in his mind, he to was beginning to worry, "I've called him a dozen times and nothing. It's like he fell off the face of the earth."

"Tell Olinsky" he saw Kevin open his mouth to speak, "I said to tell Olinsky I need him. Now." He spoke through clenched teeth.

He turned it over in his hand as he spoke, "You think I'm stupid?" He towered over Adam, he kicked him hard in the side, "I've got eyes and ears everywhere."

Adam groaned as the bile filled his throat, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten and judging by what he had just thrown up it had been a long time. He had nothing left in his gut, he was in excruciating pain each time he wretched.

"Fuck you.." Adam managed to grunt out, "Fuck you."

Woods laughed, "Fuck..have you no fight left in you? I thought you'd put up a bit more fight. Just like your old man, huh? All bark and no bite." He crouched down in front of Adam, "I found this."

Adam managed to sit up, "Good for you" rested his head against the wall.

"You planted it."

"The fuck I did" he covered, "That's your game..not mine." He ran the back of his hand across his face he wasn't surprised to find it caked in blood, "You won't get away with this."

Woods tossed the small recording device at him, "I don't give a fuck. Did you think you could beat me at my own game? I'm the master. I've got people everywhere...I know you and Voight were working together. I know you planted that" he pointed to the device in Adam's lap.

Kim watched as Al exited Voight's office, he was worried. She could see it written all over his face, his brow was furrowed his eyes trained on the floor and his hands tucked in his armpits as his folded arms lay across his chest.

"Al..." Kim approached him.

"Just a minute" Al stopped her, "Wait for everyone to get here." He touched her arm, "Just hang on."

"He's not okay, is he?"

"Please Kim. Just hang on." Al led her to her desk, "Have a seat."

Hank took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Adam found himself in some trouble, about six months ago his sister ended up in hot water with CPD and child services. Adam tried to help her, he made it disappear. Only Denny Woods found out."

Kim was in a state of shock, "Sister? Adam doesn't have a sister." She shook her head, "What the hell?"

"Half sister. None of that matters right now. Woods used it against Adam, he threatened Adam with jail time for his sister, the kid going into the system and that Adam would lose his job. Woods demanded Ruzek feed him information..."

Jay shot up out of his seat, "Fuck! Ruzek chucked me under the bus. He turned that tape in, didn't he? Son of a bitch!" He pounded his fist on that desk, "That fucking rat! Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Woah..Halstead." Al grabbed his arms, "Calm down..."

"Calm down? How the fuck are you so calm? He's a rat. Don't come at me with that calm down shit, you weren't the one who had to sit in front of IA."

"You think he liked doing what he did? Do you think he enjoyed it betraying you? Betraying us?" Al went toe to toe with him, he was furious with Ruzek but he wasn't going to let Halstead trash him, "You got a slap on the wrist...Ruzek knew that, it's why he gave it to Woods. He knew you'd be fine."

"I don't give a fuck. He fucked me over." Jay ripped his jacket off the back of the chair, "I'm gonna kick his ass.."

"Jay!" Kim shouted, "He's missing! Adam is missing. Haven't you figured that out!" Kim flailed her arms around, "He's in trouble..." her voice cracked with emotion, "We have to to find him!"

"Halstead. Sit down. There's more." Voight commanded. "Platt tipped me off. She told me something was up with Ruzek, he was asking a lot of questions and he was requesting reports. It raised a few red flags. Olinsky and I started watching him, we pieced it together. We took him for a ride. He was scared shitless, he had already told Woods to fuck off. He agreed to flip the script. To work with me to take Woods down."

"You trust him? How do you know he isn't playing you? He can't be trusted, he has proven that!" Jay argued.

"Bro..." Kevin finally spoke, "You need to calm down..this is Ruzek we're talking about."

"Jay, you've got a brother. Tell me you wouldn't protect him, can you look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't do the same?" Voight asked. "Adam made a mistake no doubt, he knew it then and he hated it. He feels like shit over it. We've put the screws to Woods, we've been working him. We went harder just after his daughter was shot. I had Ruzek plant a bug in Woods car and office. Now that his kid died, Woods is even more unhinged and out for blood..."

"He's got Adam." Kim felt her blood run cold.

 _ **First off, thank you for all the kind reviews they're much appreciated. I've received a few anonymous reviews that aren't positive and while I appreciate anyone who takes the time to leave a review I find those who are just negative to be negative to be ridiculous. Even more so when you're not brave enough to register for an account so I can address the review. I'm all for constructive criticism, I'm all for suggestions on improving a story.**_

 _ **Yes, I use profanity in my stories, no they don't use it on the show because well they can't, I apologize if you find it offensive or ridiculous. I've rated the story accordingly, and you're free to not read it.**_

 _ **I'm well aware not everyone will like what I write and that's cool, I don't understand the need to leave snarky reviews on a story that you clearly don't like.**_

 _ **Again, thank you to all who leave reviews, I appreciate them. I even appreciate those that provide criticism, but those that clearly are trolling the story, I don't know what to say. You're definitely entitled to your opinion, I just don't understand why you'd read a story you clearly hate. This guest has left a few reviews on my stories and it's clear they take issue with what I write yet they continue to read..it's confusing as hell.**_

 _ **If you don't like it move on.**_


	8. It's Over

"No!" Kim gasped, "He has Adam! Oh my god.." she felt her knees buckle, "I can't believe this!" She pressed her fingers into her eyes, "You knew?" She eyed Hank, "You told me he was working..did you know he was with Woods?"

"Burgess, I had no idea." Voight told her, "You'd think I'd sit on it if I knew?" His reply was icy.

"Are we sure he's even missing?" Jay asked, "For all we know he's working you."

"C'mon man, you know Ruzek ain't like that. Did he fuck up? Yeah, he did. He knows it to but if he's in trouble..." Kevin paused, "If he needs us? I won't let him down. You know he'd do the same for you..."

Jay tossed his jacket back on his desk, "What do we do?"

"We backtrack, we retrace Ruzek's steps. When was the last time one of you saw him? Spoke to him? We need to whatever we can to figure out what happened when he left here." Hank instructed, "Kevin, check in with his father, see if he's heard from him."

"Will do." He was already typing up a text message.

"Let's see if we can't ping his phone, at the very least see the last cell tower his phone hit." Al suggested he looked at Jay, "Halstead, I know you're pissed. I am too. We need to push that aside, let's find Adam and then you can kick his ass."

Antonio got to work on the white board, a map of Adam's apartment building and surrounding area were among the first things he hung up, "Ruzek car is at his place, so let's go head and assume he walked. We all know Adam likes to knock a few back, my gut says he's at a place within walking distance. There's seven bars within a ten mile radius."

"Ruzek wouldn't walk ten miles." Halstead called out, "He's walking at most three or four miles. Round trip. He's sticking close to home."

"Agreed." Kevin bobbed his head up and down, "He'd avoid blue bars. Badge bunnies aren't his thing.." he scanned the list of bars, "He's also gonna want a place with good music. You can take these two off the list." He pointed to the two he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Adam wouldn't so much as step foot in.

Antonio balked, "Not ruling any of them out. Ruzek isn't in the right headspace" they had all noticed a change in Adam but none of them had questioned it, "We all noticed it, never in a million years did I think it was this though." He turned back to face them, "Show his picture to the staff at every place, customers too. Someone had to have seen him. Our priority is to find out where he was hanging out and then we can go from there."

Kim moved to sit at his desk, "Can we get into his computer?"

"Unlikely. If he was feeding Woods information, he'd have it locked up tight." Antonio shrugged.

"It's Ruzek. He's technologically challenged." Kevin reminded them.

Hank moved to Adam's computer and after a few keystrokes he was in, "Once he started working with me I had him give me his password, I doubt you'll find anything though."

Woods slammed the door shut, "I want him gone." He grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off, "I don't give a fuck what you do with him."

"Alive?" He questioned. He was torn on how he wanted this to end, he didn't know what would be more enjoyable. Would watching the life out of him be fun? Or would he enjoy just plugging one in his head, killing him instantly.

"Don't care." Woods grabbed his keys.

They had split the bars up by address, Kim and Kevin had taken the even numbers and Antonio and Al the odd numbered bars. Jay had elected to stay behind and work from the desk, he was going through Adam's CI file and reaching out to see if any of them had heard from Ruzek.

As the news settled with him, his anger began to lessen. Sure it sucked that he had been called out and had to deal with IA but it was merely a slap on the wrist. He had gotten Will out of a dozen stick situations, he just happened to have luck on his side and no one had been the wiser to it. He knew that if someone like Woods had caught on to what he had done to hide Will's indiscretions, he would've protected his brother at all costs. Even if it meant turning on the guys in his unit, he would hate it and himself but he'd protect his family.

That was exactly what Adam had done. He couldn't fault him for it, he was protecting his sister and nephew.

"Why are we not asking for help from patrol?" Kim ranted as they drove to the next bar, "Pulling patrol in would be a tremendous help, they could cover more ground."

"We can't. Just like we couldn't when I was in a jam. They play it by the book..we haven't even read the fucking book." Kevin parked in the fire zone, "This place is new. I've never been here..you?"

"No. I have not." Kim replied, "Did you know about his sister? It's crazy I was going to marry the man and I had no idea. He never once mentioned her, never talked about his nephew. I don't get it. It's bizarre."

"That it is." Kevin had knew nothing of his sister and nephew.

The hall was nearly empty, aside from a small group of guys playing in the corner of the room the place was empty. They headed for the bar, an older man was in the midst of restocking bottles of liquor and taking inventory.

Kim cleared her throat, "Chicago PD." She held her badge up, "We would like to ask you a few questions."

He wiped his hands before tossing the towel over his shoulder, "About?"

Kim grabbed the photo from her back pocket, "This man. His name is Adam Ruzek. Have you seen him? He may have been here two nights ago? He's our friend, he's a police officer."

He took the photo from Kim, he curled his lip a bit, "Yes. Matter of fact he was here. He got drunk. Fall down drunk. He left with a redhead. Very busty if you know what I mean." He held his in front of his chest smirking the entire time, "Bet he got lucky."

Kevin could see the annoyance on Kim's face, "Forget her for a minute. Was he with anyone else?" Kevin asked, "How did he seem?"

"Aside from drunk? He looked fine, the redhead was all over him. They got sloppy, sloppy enough that I was about to ask them to leave. They left on their own though. He was with three or fourth other guys. Come to think of it, two of the guys left shortly after your friend stumbled out. He was really drunk, probably high as a fucking kite as well. He was clearly disoriented, but he kept pounding down the shots."

Kim sighed heavily, "You didn't think to cut him off?"

"He wasn't driving, I saw no need to cut him off."

Kevin noticed the camera just above the man's shoulder, "The camera? Is it just for show or does it actually work?"

"Works. We've got them on all doors and near our service entrance. Do you need to see the footage? Your friend..is he okay?" The bartender was genuine in his concern.

"Yes we need to see it. Our friend is missing, so no I don't think he's okay." Kim explained.

"It's done." Watkins leaned against the doorframe, "What's the next step?" He asked, he looked down at his hands still caked in a mixture of blood and dirt.

"Nothing. It's over." He grabbed the briefcase and handed it over, "Here's the final payment."

"Thanks." He took a quick glance at the money, "what about my promotion? I want in the gang unit. You said you'd make it happen."

Woods nodded, "I did. I tried. It's a no go. You'll find I compensated you above what we agreed upon, I added another five grand. That's just for you."

Ken wasn't pleased, "You said you'd get me in that unit. What the fuck man?"

"I tried. It's a pretty tight unit. They don't want outsiders. That's the way it is sometimes. We're done here." Woods pointed to the door, "We're done." He lied smoothly, he never once spoke to any in command of the gang unit. He had told Watkins what he knew the kid wanted to hear, he was a master manipulator and knew exactly what buttons to push.

"What if they come after us?" He knew Intelligence would eventually put the pieces together, and they'd be out for blood.

"Keep your head down. If you start feeling the heat? Get out of town. If you did the job correctly you'll be in the clear." Woods replied.

"I did it correctly." He retorted, "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I've got everything under control." Woods grabbed his car keys, "Get out of here."

They watched intently as Adam left the pool hall, the busty redhead's lip attached to his neck, the pair stumbling towards a silver sedan. Within five minutes of that two males emerged from the hall and jumped in a dark colored van.

Halstead scowled, "That proves nothing. We've all seen Ruzek get blitzed and hook up with some chick" he countered, "Ruzek is could still be sleeping it off."

Al glared at him, "C'mon Jay"

"I'm just playing devil's advocate, that's all." Jay explained.

Kim moved towards Jay, "The bartender said he was falling down drunk, sloppy drunk. He also said it looked as if Adam was high. I know Adam better than anyone here, does Adam drink too much sometimes? Yes. Does Adam get sloppy drunk? No, he does not. We also know Adam doesn't touch drugs."

Kevin came bounding up the stairs, "Listen to this." He held up two photos, "This is Ken..."

"Watkins!" Kim finished for him, "I know him. He and Adam were in the academy together." They had all caught up for a drinks a time or two, mostly during the beginning of their relationship, "It's been almost two years though, I don't know if Adam has seen him recently" she answered, "For all we know that night Adam went missing is the only time they've hung out." She rambled. "I'm sorry..go on."

"Yes. Watkins. The other guy is August Gibbons. He's a patrol officer from the seventh district. They're the ones who jumped in the van. They left just after Adam and the busty redhead left."

"We got a name on her yet?" Voight asked.

Upton came from the other direction, "Busty Redhead is Staci Campbell. She's got a bunch of priors. Everything from simple larceny to possession with intent to sell. She was also rounded up in a prostitution sting a few years ago."

"This has Woods written all over it, Hank. Woods has Adam." Al pounded his fists on the desk, causing Kim to jump a bit.

"Get an address and let's roll out. Halstead, Burgess my office." Hank ordered.

Once Jay closed the door he started talking, "I need to know you're both thinking clearly, Jay I know you're pissed at Ruzek. I get it. I do. I just want you to know that none of this has been easy for Adam, it's been eating him alive. He made a mistake. He should've come to me immediately. He knows that."

Jay hung his head, "I know, I do. I'm good to go. I need to help with this one, Sarge. I want to get those bastards and get Adam back."

"Good, go downstairs and get ready." Hank turned to Kim, "You good? I know things are different for you, that you loved Ruzek once."

"Love. I love Adam." Kim corrected him, "Things are muddled and I don't know where we stand but I never stopped loving him. I'm good to do this, Adam needs all of us. I won't let him down, not this time. Not when he is in trouble."

"Alright then, if things change I will pull you so fast your head spins. Understand?"

"Yes." Kim answered, "I do. You don't need to worry though, I'm good. I can do this." She was firm in her response, and her tone was edgy. She was no longer the tender hearted patrol officer, she had grown a bit jaded. Her sister's attack had changed her, more than being in the unit had.

"Fuck!" Watkins growled when he heard the pounding on the door, seconds later it burst open splintered wood flying all over the place. He was face down on the ground before he could register what was going on, he had a knee in his back and a gun pressed to his temple.

"Where's Ruzek?" Voight screamed he was on his knees, nose to nose with Watkins, "Tell me what you did with my officer!"

Watkins spoke through clenched teeth, "Fuck you!"

Voight stood up and delivered a solid kick to Watkins' rib cage, "Where is he?" Hank kicked him again, "You think we won't find him? I will find him, you can tell us where he is or we can beat it out of you! You pick!"

Olinsky, Halstead, and Antonio formed a circle around Watkins who still lay on the floor, he had curled into the fetal position. His skin had turned an ashen gray and sweat beaded along his hairline.

"Fuck off!" Watkins muttered.

Atwater grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him to his feet, "I will destroy you! Do you hear me? That's my brother you fucked with, my brother!" Spittle flew from his mouth, his eyes full of rage, "Tell me where the fuck Ruzek is!"

"Dead" Watkins smirked, "He's dead."

"No!" Kim gasped, her knees buckling, Upton raced to catch her before she fell, "No! No! No!" She cried.

"Shh!" Upton held her, "He's bluffing Kim, Adam isn't dead."

"No?" Watkins turned his head to face her, "Maybe not yet, but he will be soon"

Jay smashed his forearm into Watkins' jaw, "Then you better start talking."

"Fine." He spit blood on to the floor, "You wanna know? You keep me outta jail. If you can promise me that...I'll tell you."

Voight shrugged, "Sure" he told him.

Kim was quiet as they drove to the abandoned warehouse, it was just ten minute ride but it felt like it had been hours, she feared they'd be to late. Her stomach was filled with dread and she felt like she was seconds from vomiting, it was to the point she feared opening her mouth.

The ambulance was behind them as they pulled into the parking lot, the building had been vacant for decades, a true eyesore. It had been a chemical plant and the corporation that owned it hat deserted it years ago, and the city refused to tear it down, unsure of the environmental damage tearing it down would cause.

"Back that way" Watkins directed them, "I dumped him back there."

Kim shot out of the car like a bullet and was behind the dumpster in a flash, she kneeled beside Adam, "Adam...Adam..." she rubbed her fist on his sternum, "Adam..can you hear me? Adam!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, "Adam!" She wailed.

Kevin's arms engulfed her, pulling her from his side. "Let the paramedics work Kim, let them help Adam" she fought against his hold.

"We've got a pulse. He's breathing, barely. Diminished breath sounds. Numerous facial cuts and lacerations, suspected right tib-fib fracture, possible right arm fracture. Let's roll out." They carefully moved him on a backboard before placing him on the stretcher, "We got room for one more."

Kim pushed away from Kevin, "I'm going with him."

Kevin paced the waiting room, "How much longer?"

Al stopped him in his tracks, "It's not even been in hour. He's breathing, he's alive. Just remember that, okay? As soon as they know something they'll tell us. Kim's with him, he isn't alone."

Kim clutched his hand, she had just been allowed back in the room. She hated stepping outside while they grabbed X-rays, as soon as radiology was finished she raced back inside. They had drawn blood and already did a CT, all they could do now was wait for the results and for Adam to wake up.

It was hard to look at him, his face was swollen and filled with bruises and cuts, a deep laceration at his temple and one bellow his right eye. His chest was also covered in bruises, his leg thankfully in a splint, the right leg was mangled just above the ankle and it was hard to look at, his right arm swollen as well but nowhere near as bad as his leg.

She tenderly touched his head, "Adam..come on...I need to see your eyes." She begged him, she adjusted the oxygen mask, "Please Adam, just open your eyes."

"We need to take him upstairs, he needs surgery to repair the leg fractures" the doctor told her, "They should be here in a few minutes to take him. You're welcome to stay until then."

Kim looked over her shoulder at him, "Is he okay? Why isn't he waking up?" She kept her hand on his head.

"He's exhausted, dehydrated, and in pain. He's okay. His head CT was clean, no brain injuries. His facial fractures are minor, he's been through a lot. Rest is good for him."

He felt pressure of some sort on his head, his eyes flew open and he gasped, his body thrashing about "No!" He screamed in a panic, the lights causing his eyes to slam shut.

Kim grabbed him, "Shh...Adam...Shh..it's over. You're safe now. Adam, please calm down."

Adam felt disoriented, "What?" He mumbled, his heart rate beginning to slow down, his breathing still labored, "Where..."

"Chicago Med." Kim told him, "You're ok. Well, not really.." she chuckled softly, "...but you will be. You're about to go upstairs for surgery to repair your leg."

The nurses knocked on the door, "It's time."

Kim glanced at them, "Okay. Just five more minutes, please?"

"Of course."

Kim wiped her tears, "It's over." She repeated, "It's over. You're safe now. I will be here when you're done." She stroked his cheek lightly, "Close your eyes and sleep. It's all over."

"Kim..." Adam mumbled.

She pressed her finger to his lips, "Don't talk. We can talk later. I will be here when you wake up. I promise." She pressed her lips to his forehead, "It's over." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, herself or Adam.

"It's over." She whispered as they wheeled him away, the dam finally broke and the tears poured from her eyes, her legs giving way as she fell to the floor.

 ** _I just want to take a minute to thank everyone for their kind remarks, when I addressed those negative reviews it wasn't to gain positive ones. It was purely to address that review, I couldn't do it privately as it was a 'guest' and I felt it only fair that I was able to respond to their review and that was the only way I could._**

 ** _As I said before I'm well aware that not everyone will like what I write or my writing style and that's fine. I just don't get reading something you clearly dislike just to pick it apart, it's pretty petty of that person. It's obvious their only agenda is to tear it apart and it baffles me to be honest and it speaks volumes about that person._**

 ** _Thank you to all who left kind words, and for those that are bothered by my filthy mouth, no one is forcing you to read it._**


	9. You're My Heart

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

 _Time heals all wounds._

The saying rang true for him, six months had passed since his attack. Six long grueling months, most of the days he was miserable. He didn't remember much of the first few weeks after he'd been found, he was in and out of consciousness and on a litany of medications. If he was awake he was so groggy that he could barely hold his head up, and he would sleep upwards of fifteen hours a day. As his physical injuries began to heal, his emotional wounds festered just below the surface and no one knew when he would lash out. He was angry and dealing with a very obvious case of PTSD a diagnosis he fought against at every turn.

" _I'm not crazy!" Adam roared, swiping the tray of food off the small table in front of him, "I'm not fucking crazy!" He repeated as everything crashed to the floor, his uneaten lunch a casualty of his rage. He buried his face in his hand, his body raked with sobs._

 _Bob cautiously touched his son's shoulder, "No one said you're crazy, Son. No one. You're the furthest thing from crazy. You've got PTSD Adam, you lived through something absolutely horrific. You need help. Let the doctors help you."_

 _Adam finally looked up at him, "I don't want to talk about it, okay? I can't." He struggled with sleeping, the first few weeks all he could do was sleep and now sleep was impossible. On the off chance he did drift off to sleep he'd doze off for a few minutes before waking up in a cold sweat and screaming._

" _Son...you need help." Bob cupped his cheek, "I'll be at your side every step of the way. Please, Adam. You need help." His voice cracked with emotion, he was fighting to pull his son back from the ledge. He was desperate to save his boy._

 _Adam wiped his eyes, "Okay...okay.." he relented, "I just want to be okay dad, I want this to be over. Really over." Hearing the fear in his father's voice and the tears in his eyes was a dagger to his heart. He knew he needed help, more importantly in he wanted to be helped._

The nightmares were awful, the first few months they were a nightly occurrence he knew that Woods was dead and couldn't touch him but it didn't stop them. Hearing that Woods had put one in his head had brought him little comfort, nor did knowing Ken Watkins and August Gibbons were locked up in Statesville and awaiting trial.

Knowing how Watkins had set him up was rough. They had been friends during Adam's time in the academy and even after he moved on to intelligence clearly Adam had been mistaken. Adam soon learned that Watkins had been working with Woods to keep tabs on Adam. He had witnessed the conversation between he and Voight about bringing Woods down. He held a serious grudge against Adam, he hated that he wasn't the one pulled from the academy, he hated that he had to bust his balls walking the beat while Adam coaster into one of the best units in the city. He jumped at the chance to help Woods, and he had been the one to drug Adam and get him to Woods, with Gibbons help of course.

Watkins was furious when he learned that Voight sold him out, that he never had any intentions of keeping him out of jail.

Gibbons had no ill will against Adam, he was just in it for a ' _good time_ ' the man was a closeted white nationalist and should've never been given a badge. He was the worst of the worst and thoroughly enjoyed giving Adam a beat down. He would've enjoyed going after Woods as well, but the allure of cash overrode his hatred of the man and his skin color.

Staci Campbell was in jail for the role she played and numerous parole violations, she had plead out and swerving at minimum six years with a maximum of ten.

Denny Woods was found three days after Adam was found, a lone gunshot to the head.

It was ruled a suicide.

The death of his daughter had robbed him of his will to live, it was why he had brutally attacked Adam for hours on end, he wanted Adam to pay. To pay for his daughter's death, and to pay for betraying him. He didn't fear any repercussions because he had a plan and it ended with his suicide.

The injuries he had suffered had been serious, and required multiple surgeries and extensive rehab, rehab that he wanted no part of.

Well, until he met her.

This spitfire of a girl who let nothing get in her way and showed him what true bravery and resiliency looked like.

He didn't know the details on her injury but he did know it was a freak thing and had the doctors scratching their heads. Ultimately they chalked it up to an injury that had gone undetected for sometime and then suddenly appeared with a vengeance.

She had been the one to get through to him, the one to push him past the pain and pulled him from the depths of self pity.

He still saw her, even to this day. He had become buddies with her father, and they met up a few times for drinks and Adam had been to their house for dinner multiple times.

Adam often thought back on the day he met her, it was particularly bad day for him. He had just transferred to out patient therapy and he hated it.

" _Take a breather" the physical therapist suggested, "Adam, I know this sucks..you've just got to keep at it. It won't happen overnight"_

" _Ever." Adam snapped, "It's been months, man. This such bullshit." He grumbled, he was seriously over picking up marbles with his toes or any of the other ridiculous tasks he was made to during his sessions. He just wanted to be able to walk again, was that too much to ask._

" _Adam your leg was severely injured, you're lucky you still have it. Your knee was trashed, you need to relearn everything." He wrapped his leg in ice, while they still had about thirty minutes left in the session he knew Adam was done. "I will cut you some slack today, next time I won't be so nice. We're done for today. Lift your leg" when Adam did so he slipped a cushion under, "Lay back and keep your leg up, I will come back in twenty and cut you lose."_

" _Thanks"_

 _This was his favorite part of PT, he slipped his earbuds in listening to music and people watching helped him to zone out and meditate. He'd learned about meditation from his shrink and much to his surprise it helped. He was a bit put off by the woman, she was very spiritual and into some weird shit. He had to suppress his laughter the day she talked about zodiac signs, full moons, and when she told him about mercury being in retrograde. She was different for sure, but the meditation had helped him and for that he was thankful._

 _He often watched as those around him worked out, he was shocked to see so many kids rehabbing._

 _She caught his eye._

 _She couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old, she wore her hair in a ponytail and she practically bounced around the room. Well, as best as one could bounce while they pushed a walker._

 _Suddenly she let go of the walker and took a few shaky steps, Adam was in awe of her determination, her entire body shook with each step. In fact he felt his heart in his throat as she walked towards him, he was terrified she was going to fall._

 _Before he knew it she was sitting beside him._

" _Hi!" She smiled, "I'm Amelia! What's your name?"_

 _Adam groaned inwardly, he really didn't want to talk to her or anyone else for that matter. "I'm Adam."_

" _Cool. You start with A just like me." She looked around the room, "Mommy! I wanna give Adam a cupcake, he's my new friend." Amelia beamed, she took the cupcake her mom handed her, "Here. They're yummy. I bought them for everyone cause they're helping me to walk again. I can't run yet, but I can dance. Though my mom said I have to stop dancing so much, I need to walk better first. I dance anyway, don't tell mom." She giggled._

" _I think you just did" Adam pointed to her mother who stood behind her, "Pretty sure she heard you."_

" _I did. There's not slowing this one down though, I swear she enjoys scaring me." She laughed, "I'm Elizabeth, I'm sorry Amelia disturbed you. She's hard to reign in."_

 _He watched them leave, Amelia giggling as she told everyone she passed 'Hello' she was ridiculously happy and seemed unbothered by her awkward gait or the walker she relied upon._

" _All set. I'll see you Friday" Adam's therapist unwrapped his leg and removed the ice pack, "Do the exercises, Adam. They work I promise."_

" _Amelia? That little girl that was just here, what's her story?" Adam ran his hands over his knee the scar still red and puffy, the muscles in his right leg had atrophied, his ankle was still swollen and ached constantly._

 _The therapist smiled, "Amelia. She's pretty special. She's not my patient, but we all know her. She's a great kid, suffered a freak spinal injury and is an absolute warrior, she's amazing they didn't think she'd ever walk again, clearly they were wrong . Amelia still has a long way to go but she'll get there, no doubt about it."_

 _Adam nodded his head, "Makes me feel like shit for wallowing.." he fixed his pant leg._

" _Gives you a new perspective on things doesn't? Kids are resilient man. They could teach us a lot."_

" _Yes. Yes, they can." Adam shook his hand, "See You Friday."_

Six months later he still couldn't walk without the aid of his crutches but he could now see the light at the end of the tunnel. His right leg had been broken in multiple places and the ligaments in his knee needed to be reconstructed. He knew he'd never be the same, running with ease would no longer happen for him and that was okay.

He was finally allowed to return to work in a very limited capacity and for just a few hours a day. He lived for those few hours, it was when he felt his best. He could ignore the dull pain that still radiated throughout his knee, he could focus on the case.

He didn't get to do much, he tracked down witnesses, he called other agencies when a case required it and he made sure paperwork was filed on time and included all pertinent information.

He was a glorified secretary.

A fact Antonio loved to bust his balls over, it wasn't that long ago that he had been on the receiving end of such jokes.

It also meant he was often working when the rest of the unit was in training or off for the day, it sucked but it was better than the alternative. He had quickly learned that he wasn't built to stay home, he needed to work. He had to stay busy, if he was left with too much idle time he'd go crazy.

He had just finished off the last of the filing when he realized he was going to be late. Running late was pretty par for the course, had pushed it a few times only to pay for it later when his leg felt as if it was on fire.

Adam fired off a quick text message, promising he was on his way. As always he received the reply of ' _Don't rush..it's fine',_ he couldn't wipe the smile of his face nor did he want to.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband Nate, "That's not true." She slapped his arm playfully, "I swear he exaggerates everything. I didn't fall every time.."

"Yes you did. Hand to god. My wife fell every single time" he laughed, "She still looked beautiful" He snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. He loved to talk about their honeymoon in his home state of Hawaii. He had lived in Maui his entire life and joined the Army to see the world before landing in Chicago and meeting Elizabeth. It wasn't long before they welcomed Amelia and then not long after that Addison joined their family. Their two girls meant the world to them, Amelia's injury had knocked them on their asses and it was nice to go out for drinks with other adults every other weekend.

She felt her phone buzz in her purse, "Excuse me" she smiled politely as she read that text, "Oh.." she smiled, "Adam's here. I will be right back" she excused herself.

This was the one part he hated, needing help. He needed help with virtually every task when he was first discharged and slowly the need for help dwindled. He was able to drive unassisted but he needed help with walking to an from the vehicle and for any distances or on uneven terrain. Parking lots scared the shit out of him, he wasn't quick enough to react to speeding cars, inattentive drivers, or any other obstacle one could find in a parking lot.

Adam leaned against the car as he waited, "Hey!" He smiled she appeared before him, "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

"It's okay. You're here now, that's all that matters." She grabbed ahold of his face, "You're feeling okay? I would've picked you up." She pushed some hair from his face, "You look tired."

He struggled with her constant fawning over him, she was constantly asking if he was okay, asking what she could do for him, if he needed anything. It was more than a bit suffocating but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

They had done it.

They had found their way back to each other.

It didn't happen overnight and it wasn't easy.

His counselor had asked about his personal life and Adam danced around it, he really didn't want to talk about anything other than what Woods had come to him but his counselor had insisted.

It wasn't long before they discussed his failed relationship with Kim, and the next thing he knew, Kim had joined him for a session and his counselor's request.

The session wasn't pleasant and they both shed more than a few tears but it had gotten them over the hump, they left the office that day feeling lighter.

"Nah, I'm not tired." Adam shrugged, "but if I said I was tired could we cut out early?" He smirked, "Cause I can be tired."

Kim held the door open for him, "Nice try buddy." She led him to the table, "Nate and Elizabeth have a sitter, they're game for a long night."

"Nate, my man" Adam leaned on his crutch and shook his buddy's hand when they made it to the table, "Elizabeth." He smiled warmly and accepted the kiss she dropped on his cheek, "How's my girl?"

"A ball of energy, she's constantly on the go. Never thought I'd love the sound of her running and jumping in the house but I do. It's glorious." Elizabeth pulled a paper from her purse, "This is for you."

Adam took the paper, "This is great." The rainbow was massive and took up most of the paper, one lone cloud sat in the corner. Adam's name scrawled on the top of the paper and and a heart where Amelia signed her name. "tell her I love it."

"I should be jealous." Kim teased, Adam's legs in her lap her hands massaging his right calf. They had spent many nights like this, Adam's leg was always worse at night and Kim enjoyed the time they spent just talking as she helped to ease his pain.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Adam asked, his eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling of Kim's hands on his leg.

"Amelia. She's got your heart." Kim loved the friendship between Adam and Amelia, it was adorable to watch the two together.

Adam pulled his legs from her lap and sat up, "She's in my heart for sure. She's a great kid, tough as nails." Adam moved closer to Kim, "she's in my heart, but you..Kim.." he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "You are my heart. I love you.."

Kim pulled him in for a heated kiss, she had longed to hear him utter those words, "Oh, Adam I love you too..so very much."

 _ **Thanks for reading this one! Not sure I'm totally sold on the ending but I think it's a good place to end it.**_


End file.
